


Video Games and Apple Pie

by clams_and_oysters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Beta, kinda spoilers, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clams_and_oysters/pseuds/clams_and_oysters
Summary: Kenma has a surprise for Kuroo
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Video Games and Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> some kuroken fluff
> 
> idk if there are other stories with the same concept? if there are let me know!
> 
> Edit: Here's a little [art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIQnkeaAnEv/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) asimpingpotato made!

Kenma clutched the bag tighter in his clammy hands. Was he really going to do this? The walk to his office seemed longer than ever. The sound of his footsteps reverberated through the silent halls making him more anxious than he already was. He shouldn't be, really. He had planned this for years and he and his team worked so hard for it.

 _I have to do this. There's no other time for it_. He stopped at his desk and carefully removed the contents outside of the bag. He held it so delicately as if it would break in one wrong move (it wouldn't). 

_This is it I'm gonna do it._

He put everything back inside and packed his stuff up. With one last look at the picture on his desk he made his way back home.

-

"I'm home" Kuroo trudged through the door to a seemingly empty house, but Kenma was surely in their bedroom playing games. He placed his things by the door and dragged his feet towards their shared room.

"Kenmaa - oh what's this?" Kenma was sitting on the floor, pie, most probably apple pie, atop the coffee table in front of the large TV they had. It didn't look like was playing nor was he eating the pie. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Kuroo, welcome home." Sitting beside Kenma, he gave him much needed kisses after a tiring day. Still, he was thinking what the occasion was. His birthday was still a week away and their anniversary was two months ago. Did Kenma do something bad and this was his way of telling him not to get mad?

"I didn't do anything bad Kuroo. This is just a celebration. We finally finished the game we were working on and I decided to celebrate. Is that bad?" oh. Oh thank God it wasn't anything bad.

"No Kitty it isn't bad at all. Congratulations, you guys worked hard for this. Love you." He gave Kenma a congratulatory smooch and hug before going to cut the pie, well he tried. Kenma grabbed the pie and put it away from him.

"This pie is mine, there's cake in the fridge if you want." He purposely grabbed a piece and ate it in front of Kuroo just to spite him. "But if you manage to one up me in the game, I might just let you have a bite. So be my player two?"

"Oh you're on Kyanma, you're on! I'm gonna beat you and I'm gonna get pie!" Kenma simply smiled.

"We'll see."

-

Kenma might've looked chill on the outside, but he was shaking with nervousness on the inside. The plan he had created last minute was going smoothly, but Kuroo is unpredictable. What if he suddenly decided that he didn't want to compete for the pie and ate cake instead? What if he did go through the game but couldn't finish off the boss so he quits and sleeps instead? What if, what if, what if..

While Kenma was busy doubting himself Kuroo was already finished creating his character.

"Oi Ken, it's you- Damn your so beautiful." That snapped Kenma out of his reverie.

"What?" Kuroo just shook his head to save himself the embarrassment. He couldn't really let Kenma know he was absolutely smitten by him. Or should he? Maybe he already knows anyway, it's Kenma.

The game was fairly easy. It was for kids after all. Go through all the quests and beat all the bosses of 5 different levels. Easy right? If only the bosses weren't strong as hell! They had three lives, and Kenma was on his last life. Kenma protected Kuroo throughout the four levels and on this last one he had died. Kuroo still had all three, he can do this, right?

-

 _No_ , _Kuroo could absolutely not do it_. Kenma had purposely died on the last level so Kuroo could work through the surprise on his own. He did not expect him to be this hopeless in video games. You'd think that growing up with Kenma would have made him fairly good, but no, sadly.

"Kuroo try using long range attacks."

"It's not working! Help me Kyanma!"

"Kuroo no don't do that you'll lose your life."

"I'm trying! This damned boss just won't die!"

"Kuroo no!"

-

"Well that was tiring." Kuroo wiped the sweat dripping down his face. It was a hard and tiresome journey to finishing off the boss. Kenma screamed, he screamed, they were both screaming, but in the end they won. That's what matters, right? Just as he stood up to finally change out of his work clothes, Kenma pulled on his shirt.

"Kuroo it's not done yet. Watch till the end." If his lovely prince Kenma commands it, who is he to deny?

The ending wasn't all that special. It was simply Kuroo's character jumping up and down in victory, then it walked towards Kenma's character and both jumped together in victory. He though that was it until Kenma's character bent on one knee and a giant sparkly ring appeared on the screen with the words _be my player two forever?_ under it. He looked over to see Kenma holding a similar looking ring ring in front of him.

"So, um, wanna be my player two forever, Kuroo?

Speechless. Kuroo was rendered speechless for once in his life. This scared Kenma of course. Was he going to say no? Did he not like the surprise?

"Kuroo? It's okay if you don't want to, I understand." Kuroo shook his head, denying what Kenma just said. He suddenly started crying and grabbed the ring off of Kenma's hand and sliding it down his finger.

"Of course I'll marry you! My Kyanmaa! I didn't expect you to ask the question." Kuroo was full on sobbing and at some point he ended up grabbing Kenma and hugged the life out of him.

"I'm glad Kuroo. I love you so much." Kenma would endure his big baby of a boyfriend - fiancé, for a little while longer. "Come on let's eat the pie. After that hard work you did you deserve it Kuroo."

Sniffling, Kuroo let go of Kenma before grabbing his bag and rummaging through it. He pulled out a velvet box and placed it on the table in front of them.

"I was gonna propose next week too, but since you already did, might as well give this to you eh? Marry me, Kitty."

Kenma opened the box and was shocked to see it coincidentally matching with the one he got Kuroo. He carefully picked it up and put it on his finger, a perfect fit.

"I love you Kuroo" smoochies follow and they're happy.

-

"Ah, Kenma was so cute when he proposed to me. He was all blushy and shy and he was so cute!"

"At least I wasn't crying. And no I was not cute."

"How can you not cry when your boyfriend makes a whole ass game to propose to you! and fyi you were cute."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"I wasn't cute Kuroo."

"You _were_ cute Kitty."


End file.
